First Kiss
by A Lady In Pink
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran romance. I suck at summaries, so if you want to read this, read it. T for French kissing.
1. dollies

Key: talking,_ thinking,___**(author's note)**

**Sakura's POV:**

It has been two weeks since I tricked Syaoran to kiss me. We have been going out since, and I have been Tomoyo's life size toy. To repay her for giving me the plan to trick Syaoran. Even though it has been a head ach to wear a million kinds of shirts, pants, dresses, skirts, ect. It was all worth it to be with Syaoran. Right now, I am in Tomoyo's room, trying on different cloaths with Syaoran. Tomoyo manage to persaide him to come with me. Something about becoming his slave also.

"Tomoyo, this has to stop." I yell from the dressing room.

"Come on Sakura, just a couple more hours. I have more outfits for both you and Syaoran to wear." She pleaded.

"Sakura has a point Daidouji, we have tried on like a hundred different out fits. And there is MORE!! Seriously, you have enough cloaths to never go shoping for cloaths again." Syaoran yells from his dressing room.

"HO HO HO HO, this is only the beginning guys. Since Sakura owes me big time and is repaying me by wearing my cloaths, I have to create more cloaths. I need to use this time to my advantige. Now come on out so I can see you guys." Tomoyo yells.

Syaoran and I step out of our dressing rooms in our matching outfits. **(got the idea for outfits from Tsubasa) **I was wearing a dress that went down to my mid thighs, a brown hooded cape, black boots that went up to my mid calf, and binoculars. Syaoran's out fit was similar. He wore a black shirt that hugged his abs, baggie brown pants, black boots that went to his anckles, a brown hooded cape, and binoculars.

Tomoyo's eyes suddenly go stary."KAWAII!! You guys are so cute in your matching outfits. I'll get my camera. I'll be gone five minutes tops." She says as she leaves the room.

"Well that is good," Syaoran says and pulls me close to him. "This is as much time we can get to be alone together. Let's make the most of it." He suddenly laid his soft lips on mine. I loved that exlieraiting feeling his kisses gave me. And I'm pretty sure he feels the same. I kissed him back lightly. His tounge traced my bottom lip. I happly gave him an enterence. His tounge explored my mouth. I love him so much. Of cource he time came to breath. We kept pecking each other on the lips.

"HO HO HO HO" A voice laughs behind us. Tomoyo was standing right there, filming us making out! Seriously, she sometimes takes her obsession with filming me a bit to far. Filming me wearing different outfits is one thing, but filming me and Syaoran frenching it like mad is a whole other thing.

"Daidouji!! This is not something you film. And if you want to film us kissing, ask first." Syaoran yelled. I was to nervous to speak. I was blushing like a tomato.

"But when you guys don't know I'm filming you kissing, you don't hold back your guy's feeling. But when you do know, there is less romance in the scene. So I can't worn you when I'm filming." She whinned.

Mou, she gives me head achs. I can't even make out with my boyfriend in peace in her precences. But that was one HOT kiss.

later

At seven pm, we were done dressing up for the day. Tomorro would be a repete. Syaoran dicided to walk me home. We walked in silence, hand in hand. Suddenly he stopped and pulled me to him.

"Your dad is out of town on a dig, right" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered. Why did he want to know?

"And your crazy brother is spending the night at Tsukishiro's house, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," I answered again. Why is he asking me all these questions?

"So we have the entire house to ourselves, right? No crazy brother's around, no fathers that will murder me if he cought us making you? And no chance of Daidouji coming over to play dollies with us?" he asked.

I smiled at him. Now I know where this is going. "Toya won't come home till tomoro after noon, father isn't coming home for a week, and we'll lock the doors to keep Tomoyo out." I replided with a grin. My house, only like a thirty second walk from where we were standing. We walked into the living room and hopped on the couch and watched TV. Every two minites, he would give me a passionet kiss. I love him so much.


	2. Ying Fa

New chapter for patient readers. I don't own Card Captor Sakura, nor am I getting paid for this. And the first chapter wasn't all my idea, I had help.

Key: talking_, thinking_,** (author's note)**

**Sakura's POV**

I was having a very peaceful sleep, until my idiotic roommate, Kero, woke me up.

"SAKURA, WAKE UP!" He yelled in my ear.

"No, seep, more important." I murmured, why did he have to wake me so early in the morning?

"Sakura, it's 8:05." He yelled.

"Yeah, so? Wait, WHAT!! 8:05!!" I yelled. Class starts in ten minutes. It's a fifteen minute walk. I'll have to run again. Dang it. I started running around my room, trying to find my uniform. **(If you didn't know, Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo are fourteen. Syaoran is the oldest.)** My uniform was a black coat, white blouse with a black tie, a black skirt, white tube socks that went up to my mid calf, and black dress shoes. Boy's uniforms were similar, except black dress pants, the socks went up a little higher than the ankles, and black boy dress shoes. I started to run down the stairs when I ran into my idiot of a brother.

"Here's your lunch monster." Toya said.

"I'm not a monster. And thanks." I yelled.

"If you don't hurry up, your going to be more late than you already are." He said. I looked at the clock, I had eight minutes. I have to start running again. I started running out the door. I don't use skates anymore since I grew out the old pair. I looked at my watch, five minutes until class. Half way there. I kept on running and running until I reached the school. Three minutes, my classroom was on the second floor. I ran up the stairs, finally reaching my classroom. Syaoran, Tomoyo, and the rest were already there. It felt like my right lung collapse.

"Good morning, Sakura." Tomoyo said cheerfully.

"Wow, Sakura, that's the fastest I've seen you run in a while." Chiharu stated.

"Not much of a surprise, she IS the fastest girl in the ninth grade. So it's not much of a surprise. What can we not expect from her." Says Rika. Rika is the smartest and most mature girl I know. As for Chiharu, when she gets mad, she scars me.

"And do you want to know about the fastest girl alive." Asked Yamizaki. "Well, back in the Roman times-" he was cut off by Chiharu. She was pinching his ear, her tequink to make him stop talking. If she's mad enough, she strangles him. Despite all of that, they really do like each other. Rika, on the other hand, has a boyfriend but doesn't tell us anything about him. Naoko still remains single.

"Oh yeah, guys the spring dance is coming up. Who are you guys going to take?" asked Naoko.

"Well, I'm going with my dear Tomoyo." Eriol said. Figures, they are in love.

"I'm going with Takishi, and he will keep his mouth shut if he knows what's good for him." Threaten Chiharu. A sweat dropped down his head.

"I'm going to stay home. My mom bought me a whole new selection of books. I can't bear to miss it." Said Naoko.

"I'm going with my boyfriend. He might come late, but I promised to save him a dance or two." Said Rika. Maybe this time we will get to see him.

"What about you two? Who are you going with?" asked Chiharu Syaoran and me. I forgot, Syaoran and I haven't brought our relationship public yet. I don't know what to tell them. What do I do?!

"How am I going with? I'm going with my one true love, Ying Fa." Said Syaoran casually. Ying Fa? Who's she? I thought he loved me? Was he just toying with me? Does he not love me any more? Had I done something to change those feelings? How long had he been dating her? Before or after we started?

"Who is Ying Fa?" asked Yamizaki. I would like to know too.

"My one true love. She has the most gorgues eyes I've ever seen, beautiful hair, and she has the voice of an angel." Said Syaoran. He once said all those things to me once. I guess that was a lie too.

"She sounds like a cute girl." Said Rika. I felt like I was going to cry. I looked at Tomoyo, she was sad. Guess she thought he was cheating on me too. I looked at Eriol, he was… SMILING?! He knows about our relationship, why is he smiling?

"Syaoran, can I talk to you in private. Now!" I asked, a little meanly.

"Sure, Sakura." We walked into the hall. I kept my back to him, my head low.

"Are we done?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"What Sakura? I couldn't hear you." Asked Syaoran.

"Are we done, Syaoran?" I asked again, in a louder voice.

"WHAT?! What are you talking about?"

"Don't `What' me Syaoran Li! You know what I'm talking about!" I yelled, facing towards him. Tears were finally falling freely down my face.

"Sadly, I don't Sakura. Try to refresh my memory."

"Let's start with the fact that you've been cheating on me with some girl. You've lied about all the things you've said to me. And you said you take me while you are going with HER!!" I stated in a loud voice, tears still falling except faster.

"I guess I didn't tell you. Do you know what Ying Fa means?" he asked. I don't have time for trivia.

"No and I don't think I want to know Syaoran!" I yelled.

"Ying Fa means Cherry Blossoms." That's what Sakura means.

"It's also Chinese. Are you getting the point here Sakura?"

"Not really Syaoran."

"Ying Fa, is you, Sakura." WHAT?!

"M-m-me?"

"Yes, you, my sweet, silly, beautiful, lovely Ying Fa." He said in a silky voice. He wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me towards him. "Even if I hadn't explained, how can you let my words break you? After all the times I told you I loved you, how could you think could think for a second that I could fall out of love with you. That would be humanly impossible." He whispered in my ear. Tears were falling down my face faster, I was so happy. I wrapped my arms around his back, pulling him closer to me.

"I love you so much, Ying Fa." He said to me, his breath fanning my face. His lips an inch away from mine.

"I love you too, Xiao Lang." I whispered to him.

"You never told me you spoke Chinese."

"Barely, Mellin taught me how to say your name in Chinese before she left."

"You saying my name that way is beautiful." He whispered. He finally kissed me. His warm lips were like heaven to me. His hands whipped away my tears and pulled my face closer to him. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue, and he granted me an entrance. I plunged my tongue in his mouth and let it loose. His tongue also tried to fight for domination.

"HO HO HO HO!" yelled a voice I knew very well. He let go of my face but didn't let go of me fully. I tilted my head a bit and saw Tomoyo filming us again, Eriol smiling, Chiharu, Yamizaki, Naoko, and Rika standing right behind them, jaws dropped.

"YOU guys are going out?!" asked Chiharu.

"What about that Ying Fa girl you were talking about earlier?" Naoko asked.

"Ying Fa means Sakura in Chinese guys." Explained Eriol. Guess being the carination of Clow Reed, he's bound to know Chinese.

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Rika asked calmly. She was the only one taking the news well.

"W-w-well, we weren't really ready to let our relationship to go public yet. So the only ones who know are Tomboy and Eriol. Sorry guys." Explained Syaoran.

"So, Syaoran is taking Sakura to the dance?" asked Yamizaki.

"Yeah, we are." Syaoran answered.

"If you guys want to be on time, get in the class room." Our teacher Terada, he looked at Rika and blushed. So did Rika, they always blush at each other when they look at one another. Wonder why?

"Come on, Ying Fa. We don't want to be late do we?" asked my love.

"Of course not, Xiao Lang. let's go." I responded. He looked around to make sure no one was looking and pecked my lips. Syaoran sort of gets nervous with kissing me while people stare. I don't mind though. We walked to class, hand in hand.

Read and Review. PEALSE.


	3. Author's Note

**Hello my beloved fans. I know it's been a while since I've updated, and I'm working on the up coming chapter. It's almost finished. Before that, I have a poll up. The decision of it will determine the theme of the up coming story I plan on making. I want your honest opinion. I love you all. Thanks for your loyalty. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	4. The Dance

**SORRY I took so long to up date. I've been busy. Here is the new chapter.**

**Syaoran's POV:**

I paced back and forth in front of her stair well. Today was the Spring Dance, and Sakura was my date. She was upstairs with Tomoyo getting ready, leaving me alone with her brother. Unfortunately for me, her brother Toya was anything but happy for us. He kept giving me a death glare from the couch. The only thing that kept him from strangling me was his friend Yukito. Whenever he was about to get up to hurt me, he kept him down. Aside from all of my training in Hong Kong, I was actually frightened of him. Fighting with voices is one thing, but if he won in a physical fight, I would be in serious pain. At least he's never seen us kiss, he'd go berserk. I ran my hair through my messy hair, nervous. I didn't want to be a disappointment to the love of my life. I adjusted my tie and put my hands in my pockets. I did a once over on my outfit that Tomoyo made form me. I wore a white button up, a black dress coat, a skinny black tie, black dress pants, and fancy black shoes. I hoped I looked good enough for her.

"Okay, I'm ready!" I heard Sakura holler from up stairs. I saw her walk down the stairs like an angel. Her long hair was lightly curled; she wore light pink eye shadow, pink glitter lipstick, and pink blush. But that was only the beginning; the rest of her was just amazing. Her pink dress went down to her knees, it waved a little bit, it was sleeveless, she wore a glittering lace shall over her shoulders, and she wore pale pink flats. The dress showed off her curves perfectly. I was completely speechless. All I could do was stare at her. Kami must have loved me enough to send this beautiful angel upon me. I thanked him silently and walked over to her.

"Wow…" I said to her in a hushed voice. "You look… amazing. Completely and absolutely beautiful." She looked down smiling and blushing.

"Thanks. I shouldn't take all the credit though. I wouldn't look like this without Tomoyo's help." Sakura said. Tomoyo came down suddenly. She wore a pale blue dress, orphan blue high heels, blue nail polish, glittering blue eye shadow, pink lipstick, and her long hair was up in a high ponytail. She was grinning from ear to ear at her accomplishment.

"I see you're enjoying the view." Tomoyo said cocky like. Sakura and I blushed. "Don't worry Kinomoto san, I'll take good care of them."

"Hey monster, wait." Toya yelled. Sakura walked over to him. He reached deep in his pockets, and pulled something out. "I was going to wait until you were getting married until I gave you this, but I think now is a good time as ever." He turned her around and put a chain around her neck. It was gold and it had a golden locket on it. Sakura touched it and turned back to him.

"It was mom's old locket." He said. Sakura looked at him in shock. "Dad gave it to mom the day he proposed to her. Some years ago, when dad and I were looking through the attic, we found it in her jewelry box. He told me to hold on to it until you're wedding day. But I think with a day like this, it will even make a monster like you look nice."

Sakura smiled at him and looped her arms around him and held him close.

"Thank you onii-san. This means a lot to me. I love it." She said happily. She kissed his cheek and walked back to us. She took my hand in mine and we began to walk out.

"Hey brat!" He yelled at me. "If she comes home crying because of you, I'll make sure you never walk again." I nodded at him and we began to walk to the school. The gym was packed with people. Tomoyo ran off to find Eriol and left us alone. We danced, took pictures of each other and our friends, and laughed. After hours, it was nine o'clock and people started to leave. I took Sakura's hand and lead her in one last dance. She rested her head on my shoulder and slowly moved with me in a rhythm. I loved her so much. There were so many ways to express my love for her, but they all weren't enough. I had one way to let her know how much I loved her, and I hoped it wouldn't scare her. I let go of one of her hands and reached deep into my pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

**Sakura's POV:**

Syaoran let go of me and backed up a little. There was something in his hand but I didn't know what.

"Sakura," he said in a hushed voice. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Syaoran." I said lovingly.

"Sakura, I want to be with you forever. So… here." He said passing a blue velvet box. I opened it and there before me was the most beautiful diamond ring. It was a silver band, in the center it held a heart shaped pink diamond, and around it was little white diamonds.

"Look inside the band." He told me. I looked inside the band and there was an engraving in cursive. It said '_I love you –Little Wolf _'. Part of me was filling with shock; the other was filling with utmost happiness.

"I love you Sakura," Syaoran said holding the ring, "and I know we are too young for marriage. So, I want us to promise that we'll always be together and one day be married." So the ring was a promise ring. I was near tears at his confident commitment. I nodded my head silently.

"Yes," I said quietly. "Yes, a thousand times yes!" He gave me a crooked grin and slid the ring on my finger. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I pulled away after a few seconds and kept him close.

"I love you my Ying Fa." Syaoran said.

"I love you too Xiao Lang." I replied smiling like an idiot. Suddenly, a loud laughter came from the other side of the gym. Tomoyo along with Eriol were grinning like fools were video tapping the entire thing. I hid my face in Syaoran's chest while Syaoran laughed with them; too happy to care they were spying on us again. Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and I walked home. Eriol and Tomoyo went they're separate ways and Syaoran walked me home hand in hand. When I was about to walk to my porch, Syaoran pulled me into a sweet kiss. I looped my arms around him and he put one hand on the back of my head and the other on the small of my back. He ran his wet tongue on my lip; I opened my mouth and let him roam my mouth. Our kiss was interrupted by a loud yell.

"HEY BRAT," I heard my brother yell from the second floor, "GET YOUR TOUNGE OUT OF MY SISTER'S MOUTH AND YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!" I blushed and Syaoran quickly let go of me.

"Well this was fun." He said quickly. "How long have we been dating? Two, three months? That's more than people have in a lifetime. So take care, bye-bye." He pecked my lips and began to run for his life. Toya jumped from the kitchen widow and ran after him. All I could do was stand there and giggle. Only Kami knew what was in store for Syaoran and I.

**Thanks for you patients. Hope you like this. The next chapter is going to be the epilogue and the final chapter. Leave me good reviews.**


End file.
